The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with red-purple flower color, dark-green foliage, and fair branching ability.
xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, No. K94-1960-1 (unpatented), derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,761) and seedling No. K92-876-2 (unpatented). The seedling was characterized by single-type, intense purple-pink flowers, dark-green foliage, but poor branching ability. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 was the variety xe2x80x98HWD Violettaxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,748), having violet-pink, orange-based, semi-double flowers, medium green zoned foliage, and relatively compact, round plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense purple-red, semi-double flowers;
2. Large inflorescences on reddish peduncles, well above the foliage;
3. Dark-green foliage with weak zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth, and medium tall plant habit; and
5. Medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 are the varieties xe2x80x98Fispurplexe2x80x99, U.S. Plant patent Ser. No. 09/631,974, xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 and the parental variety xe2x80x98HWD Violettaxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fispurplexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 has a more bluish tone of flower color, red eyes on the center of the petals, which lack with xe2x80x98Fispurplexe2x80x99, and dark green foliage, in contrast to the medium-green leaves of xe2x80x98Fispurplexe2x80x99. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 grows more vigorously and develops a higher foliage canopy than xe2x80x98Fispurplexe2x80x99, which has a low and compact plant habit.
In contrast to xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99, with medium-green foliage, xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 has dark-green foliage, more round shaped flowers, and somewhat less vigorous growth. In contrast to xe2x80x98HWD Violettaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisgentaxe2x80x99 has petals with red eyes, and dark-green foliage, while xe2x80x98HWD Violettaxe2x80x99 has medium green leaves.